


Adulthood

by Awseomness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, autistic Dawn, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: It's Cynthia's eighteenth birthday, and she's celebrating with her lovely girlfriend Dawn. General Audiences
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Adulthood

"Happy Birthday."

The package is large, as long on its longest edge as Dawn is tall. Which, admittedly, is short for a person, but still tall for a gift. It's covered in pink wrapping paper, with a blue bow in one corner.

"Oh wow!" Cynthia's eyes are wide as her girlfriend peaks out from behind it. "You didn't have to get me something."

Dawn shakes her head. "Wanted to."

Cynthia nods and takes the enormous thing. It's heavier than she expected, and she has to lean it against a wall before she unwraps it.

The paper tears away easily, revealing the gift underneath. A large painting of Cynthia with her Garchomp inside of an ornate frame.

Cynthia covers her mouth, speechless for a moment.

"I know an artist." Dawn said. "He takes commissions."

"This is incredible!" Cynthia scoops Dawn into a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

Dawn hugs her back. "I love you."

Cynthia loosens the hug just enough that she can kiss Dawn. Dawn kisses back.

Cynthia sets Dawn back down. "This is the best birthday ever. And not just because of the painting, but because I get to spend it with you."

They sit together on Cynthia's couch, cuddles together in a loving embrace.

"What's it like being eighteen?" Dawn asks.

"Not really different." Cynthia says. "I mean, what can I do now that I couldn't yesterday? Have sex with-"

Cynthia freezes.

Dawn looks up at her, confused.

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

Terror shines in Cynthia's eyes. "I'm eighteen."

"Yes?"

"I'm an adult!"

"Okay..."

"And you're still a _child!_ "

"I'm sixteen."

Cynthia jumps up from the couch. "I'm sorry, Dawn, but we can't be together anymore!"

Dawn groans. "This is so stupid."

"Shhh." Cynthia presses a finger to Dawn's mouth. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Our love is wrong and we both know it!" Cynthia puts her wrist to her forehead dramatically. "We must go our separate ways!"

Dawn takes hold of Cynthia's wrist and pulls her back to the couch, sitting her down in her lap. She hugs tight around Cynthia's middle.

"You're not breaking up with me just because you had a birthday. We've been dating for two years."

Cynthia feigns moral outrage. "Now you're making excuses for an adult to prey on you? Oh, what horrible things I've done to you already! The guilt, the shame!"

Cynthia fakes struggling to escape Dawn's grip, and Dawn wrestles her to the couch, pinning her in place and straddling her hips.

"Shut up!" She laughs.

"You're so forward!" Cynthia glances to the side and blushes. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to kiss your mouth so you stop talking."

Cynthia laughs. "Don't say it like that, that's weird. Say you're going to kiss my _lips._ "

Dawn leans closer. "I'm going to put my mouth on your mouth. Romance-style."

Cynthia tries to fight it but breaks into a laughing fit. A second later, Dawn is laughing too. Then the laughing is muffled when Dawn does, indeed, kiss Cynthia on her mouth. Their lips meet and mingle, and Dawn slips her tongue into Cynthia's mouth.

Dawn shifts so that she isn't straddling Cynthia, but lying on top of her. The relax into each other, more interested in making out than in continuing their game.

Eventually, however, the kissing stops, and Dawn lies on Cynthia, stomach to stomach, her head nestled on Cynthia's chest.

"The age thing... isn't a problem, right?" She asks, quietly.

"I don't think so." Cynthia shakes her head. "It's not that big a gap. And I don't just love you because you're younger than me."

Dawn nuzzles against her. "Good."

Cynthia strokes her hair. "Does it bother you?"

"Mm." Dawn sighs. "It wouldn't if people didn't make a big deal about it. Everyone treats me like I'm twelve because I'm short and quiet."

"Want me to beat them up?"

"No."

"I'll do it. I'm the champion, I can do that."

"Please don't."

"Nobody infantilizes my girlfriend."

"I don't need you to beat people up." Dawn squeezes her. "I just need you to reassure me sometimes."

Cynthia narrows her eyes and her voice grows cold. "There will be no survivors."

Dawn kisses her again. "Cut it out."

Cynthia wraps her arms around Dawn and rolls over so they're lying on their sides, face to face. "I promise, I'll only destroy people you give the okay for."

"That's Giratina's job."

"Then I will fight Giratina."

"No."

"I will fight Giratina for the right to fight for your honor."

"No!"

"This is my first decision as a legal adult."

"Just shut up and kiss me again."


End file.
